Episode 8752 (16th October 2015)
Plot Hurrying after Sarah, Billy assures her she can tell him what's bothering her but she walks off. Kate continues to wind Beth up. When she squeezes Kirk’s biceps, it’s the final straw for Beth who flies at Kate. Kirk separates them and Carla sends the Sutherlands home to calm down. As Luke and Jamie return from the track race, Maria strides over and confronts Luke, telling him she knows he lied to her and knows he’s been racing. Kate tries to get round Johnny but Carla insists she makes her peace with Beth. Tracy persuades Ken that Amy needs proper lessons from a qualified violin teacher. Aidan finds Sinead making a Thunderbirds outfit for Hope on factory equipment and gives her his blessing. Billy finds Sarah in the Rovers and says that as a vicar, his job is to listen and whatever she tells him is in the strictest confidence. She starts to tell him the history of her and a boyfriend as Todd watches on. Kate buys Beth and Kirk a drink and explains that she was only having a laugh with Kirk and that she’s soon to marry her girlfriend Caz. Sinead visits a recovering Hope and gives her the outfit. Sarah tells Billy that the boyfriend attacked her but not the outcome. He guesses she means Callum and advises her to tell the police to protect other women. Maria gives Luke an ultimatum - he has to choose between her and his racing. Todd tries to find out from Billy what's wrong with Sarah. Sean sees the two of them talking together and jumps to the wrong conclusion. Amy grows enthusiastic about the violin and Tracy thinks Steve should help finance the lessons. Billy tells Sarah she was a victim of Callum and he needs to be prevented from doing it again - by any means necessary - as society is better off without such people. She finds solace in his words. Cast Regular cast *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Hope's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah is tempted to confess to Billy about Callum's demise; Kate winds Beth up when she flirts with Kirk at the factory; Maria gives Luke an ultimatum about his racing; and Tracy persuades Ken that Amy needs lessons from a qualified violin teacher. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,680,000 viewers (17th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "If there's one thing I've learnt in life, it's this: if at first you don't succeed, pack it in." Category:2015 episodes